Light Is Jealous
by fujoshiWe
Summary: -Set up when Light has no memories of being Kira-. Misa wants to be L's girlfriend and Light is jealous. But wait, who is Light jealous for? slight LxMisa and LxLight
1. Chapter 1

Hei hajimemashite... This is my very first DN fic so please R&R okhaaayyy...

Ookay I know I can see all readers from my Junjou Romantica Fics were ready to kill me. But I'm so sooorryy, I kinda got a writer's block for Junjou Romantica (maybe because it's been a long time since the new chapter of the manga had released.)

Weeeellll... since it's my first time in DN, be kind? Review pleease...

Read and Enjoy ! ! :D

LIGHT IS JEALOUS

Chapter 1

"I Love Ryuuzaki so much!"

Soichiro dropped a stack of papers he was holding. Aizawa choked his own drink. Mogi stopped scanning his document. Matsuda tripped over and fell face first on L's cake. L glared at Matsuda who had ruined his precious cake. Light paused drinking his black coffee and raised his eyebrows. They then turned their head simultanuously to the source of the sound that happened to be a certain pig-tailed-blonde-haired-with-goth-loli-dress-that-merely-covers-her-body who was standing in the door.

"I love Ryuuzaki so much!" the certain blonde named Misa Amane repeated her confession. The room fell silent.

"Excuse me Amane-san?" finally L broke the awkward silence. He stared at Misa for a second then turned to glare again at Matsuda whose face was still on his precious cake.

"Misa-Misa just realized that Light doesn't love her at all," Misa exclaimed. At this Light gave her a 'Are-you-kidding-me' look. "Misa-Misa wants to break up with Light!" she pointed his forefinger at the brunette.

Light actually felt like dancing in joy right then and there but kept his face straight. 'No more shrieking and clinging blonde from now on!' He cried triumphantly in his head.

"And now Misa-Misa wants to be Ryuzaki's girlfriend. She loves Ryuuzaki. And since Ryuuzaki said he might fall for Misa-Misa when she kissed her earlier so Misa-Misa thinks its alright!" Misa continued to blabber in his third person speaking, as if it was the most obvious thing in this whole world.

All the men in the room (except L) gave her 'are-you-serious' look. Who would think such a stupid decision like that? Oh right, this was Misa Amane they're talking about, they mentally added.

The room was in silence once again for another minute until L spoke in his usual bored tone, "is this an attempt to find my real name Amane-san? Sadly it doesn't work. And it raises Amane-san's precentage of being Second-Kira by 2.5%."

"Of course it's not! You are so cruel Ryuzaki! How can you have such a thought about Misa-Misa?" Misa gave him a hurt look.

"Since you're the second-Kira main suspect?" L answered still in monotone voice.

"So cruel Ryuuzaki," Misa pouted. "Couldn't you trust Misa-Misa a little? Misa-Misa isn't second-Kira. She swears to all of the goth-loli dress in this entire world she loves Ryuuzaki so much!"

"Stop talking nonsense Misa,"Light interrupted. "I, Ryuuzaki and the rest of the team are busy catching Kira now. It's not a time for silly love cofession."

Misa glared at the brunette, "shut up Light yagami! He is no longer Misa-Misa's boyfriend so she has no reason to listen to his word!"

Light's vein popped on his forehead. He shot Misa a dirty look. For a full minute the ex-boyfriend and girlfriend were glaring at each other. If looks could kill surely there would be two corpses there already.

"Well Amane-san," L began. Misa turned to him immediately. In a second her 'I-will-kill-you' look turned to puppy dog eyes when she faced L. The raven haired blinked then brought his thumb to his lips and nibble at it. 'Hmm maybe I can use Amane-san for investigation. Maybe she will admit being a second-Kira.' After thinking for ten seconds he stopped nibbling his thumb. "Okay then," he stated calmly.

Six pairs of eyes stared wide-eyed at him. "WHAT?" it's Light the one who could regain a word.

"R-Ryuuzaki accepts Misa-Misa's love for him?" Misa asked in disbelieve with her eyes going wide averyone sure the said eyes would fall off her head.

"I'm sure that was what I say just now," L then began to eat a cake nonchalantly (that didn't have Matsuda's face in it).

A loud squeal was L's only warning before he was attacked in super-bone-crushing-hug that sending him falling from his swivel chair. Light who was chaining to him following and landed on his butt a foot from him. L's back met painfully with the cold floor with a hyperactive blonde bounced on his stomach.

"YAY thank you so much Ryuu-chan!" Misa gave him a peck on his cheek then stood up. She then walked happily to the door. "We'll go on our first date tomorrow!" She blew a kiss-bye to the raven. Then with that the hyperactive blonde fled from the room. The door closed with aloud BAM behind her. The room was silent again. The Task Force members stared at the panda-man who was still sprawled on the floor.

"I think my backbones are broken," L stated monotonously while gazing at the ceiling with calm expression. All the men in the room sweatdropped.

"Well Ryuuzaki," Matsuda said nervously. He had already wiped the frosting from his face. "Err... Congratulation I guess?"

==o0o==o0o0o==o0o==

What do you think? Should I continue? Let me know it...

Anyway I can't promise a fast update. I'm kinda busy with university now...


	2. Chapter 2

"It's 1.20 PM Ryuzaki!" Matsuda suddenly announced in the middle of the room

"Yes so it is Matsuda-san," L answered monotonously. His eyes stil glued to his laptop.

"Hey don't you remember you have a date with Misa-Misa at 2 PM?"

"L paused scanning the criminal's name Kira has killed on his laptop, " hmm yes I do remember."

"..."

"..."

"So?"

"I believe I don't understand what do you mean by 'So?' " L stated calmly, unwrapping a mango flavored lollipop then sucking it noisily. Light gave him an irritated look.

"How in the name of God you're so calm Ryuzaki!" Matsuda cried as if this is the end of the world. "This morning Misa-Misa didn't stop talking about her soon to be her precious first date with you while she was in photoshoot!"

"Your point?" L asked again, a bit irritated by the man interrupting his work.

"You should prepare yourself!" Matsuda cried again. "At least put some decent clothes! And comb your hair and... and..." the ex policeman continued his list of what L should prepare for L's so called first date with the girl named Misa-Misa.

"Matsuda-san?" L called him with monotone voice."

"Yes L?" Matsuda stopped his speech.

"Shut up," L spoked calmly.

The poor Matsuda instantly shut his mouth and went to do his work again. Soichiro, Aizawa, and Mogi just shook his head.

The room was quite once again except L's sound of sucking his lollipop. All of the men's eyes was glued to their computer seriously.

However this calmness only lasting fifteen minutes, for minutes sixteenth, a certain blonde bimboo suddenly bursted to the room.

"Ryuu-chan!" Misa shouted in her high-pitched voice. "Misa-Misa missed you!" She ran to the man crouching on the chair, preparing to give his a bear-crushing hug.

But L is not L if he could be attacked twice by same attack. He had prepared for this attack. He spun his chair and rolled it backwards until it hit the wall behind him. Light fell from his own chair to the floor on L's left. L planned to run when Misa couldn't reach him.

And Misa is not Misa if she gave in easily, so she increased her speed in chasing L. She followed his direction and jumped.

Unfortunately for L, Misa's speed is beyond his calculation. He didn't have anough time to move out from his chair. He thought quickly. If he rolled his chair to the left, he would ran over Light and if he rolled his chair to the right, he would make a collision with table -which on top of it laid his cakes, candies, strawberies, and God knows what else- and God forbid L to wasted his sugary goodness. So, he did the only option to save Light and his precious cake, receiving the bonde-girl's attack. He dropped his legs to the ground so he was in normal sitting position.

All of this happened fast in a few second. Misa ended on L's lap. Unfortunately again for L, he didn't count Misa would smoothered his face with her breast, making the lollipop he was sucking was shoved down his throat. He gasped for air desperately.

"Ryuu-chan!" Misa cried after seeing L's face. "Why is your face blue?" she cupped his face in her hands.

"Low... Pop-" L gasped, still choking on the mango flavored lollipop.

Misa blinked twice then smiled brightly. "Silly L. You shouldn't stick your lollipop down your throat no matter how much you like them," she said as pulling the lollipop from L's mouth.

L's eyebrow twitched. He would have rolling his eyes if he could. But no, he didn't roll his eyes because he is L! L didn't roll eyes! "Your percentage of being second-Kira is raised by 10% for trying to kill me with lollipop Amane-san," L stated between ragged breath.

"Aww," Misa pouted. "How could Misa-Misa try to kill Misa-Misa's love of life? Of course not! Well lets forget about that. We have more important bussiness, our first date!" she bounced happily on L's lap.

Meanwhile the Task Force had been watching the whole scene of this new couple. Even Watari was watching from surveillance camera in surveillance room while munching popcorn happily.

Light too was watching them although he was pissed after L made him fall from his chair. He gave L an amused smile. _And long time ago you asked me to date that bubbly blonde to help the investigation? Ha! Taste your own medicine L_.

"Your percentage of being Kira is raised by 5% Light-kun," L stated monotonously while watching Light.

"What? Why?"

"Because you're smirking evily at me. Typical Kira," L answered calmly.

"Wh-"

"Just approve it Light Yagami," Misa cut Light's word off. "It's indeed your fault."

"How could it be my fault!"

"Because Ryuu-chan said so."

"..." Light glared at Misa.

"..." Misa glared at Light.

"..." L simply watching those two.

"..." Soichiro, Aizawa, Mogi, and Matsuda watching those three.

"_crunch crunch_" Watari still munched his popcorn happily watching this new found drama.

Tired of glaring at Light, Misa turned to L again, changing his face to the cute one. "Lets just ignore this Imagay Light, Ryuu-chan. Lets go on date!" She looked at her wristwatch, "Ah it's already 1.30 PM!" Misa then removed herself from L's lap much to the man's relief. She ignored Light's series curses after she made a fun of his last name.

"First Ryuu-chan," Misa began. "Misa-Misa should do a make over to you." She put his forefinger and thumb on her chin, and furrowed her brows in thoughtful manner.

"Excuse me," L stared dumbfounded at Misa's scrutiny gaze. His was still in normal sitting position, his feet on the ground. Maybe that was that made him dumb.

"Misa-Misa should put a few make up on you," Misa answered, still focusing in what should she did for his beloved new boyfriend.

"Why should I?" L asked again. This time he pulled his knees to his famous crouching position and began nimbled at his thumb. Now he had reagined 40% of his thinking skill.

"Because Misa-Misa wants to," Misa stated as if it was themost obvious thing in the world. "And we will go on date, shopping, watching movie, eating and so on, so Ryuu-chan should wear a proper clothes."

L pondered for a while. "Who said 'we will go on date, shopping, watching movie, eating and so on'? The Task Force is busy right now. We will just go to the recreation room and stay thare for our supposed date."

"B-but..." Misa's face contorted in sad pain. "I-it's our first date, Misa-Misa wants it to be impressing," tears began rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm busy Amane-san," L said sternly. He stood up then took a strawbery flavored lollipop and eat it.

Misa stepped in front of him then clutched his front white shirt. "P-please Ryuu-chan," She gazed deeply into his eyes. Seeing L didn't budge, Misa then gave him her best kicked-puppy-dog-eyes. Her eyes glistened with tears and her body slightly trembled. She gazed for three long seconds to L's eyes then moved her gaze to the floor, still clutching L's shirt, "Please Ryuu-chan... Just for this once..."

"..." L's experience with woman was big fat zero. Moreover with crying woman. He suddenly confused of what to do in this situation.

Light rolled his eyes. He knew too well Misa's puppy-dog-eyes and was immune to it.

Somewhere in the room a sad song was being played, matching with the sad atmosphere. It was suspiciously like one from misa's album.

"Just give it up Misa, L is busy," Light sighed. "Your little drama is cutting our work."

Misa gave Light her super death glare for two seconds then back at L again with his puppy-dog-eyes.

L stared at Misa. For some reasons, the more he looked into the girl's eyes, the weaker his mind became. L sighed, "Alright just for this once."

Misa's face automatically shone very brightly. Even L narrowed his eyes to avoid her blinding smile. _Must ask what toothpaste she is using_, L thought. _Can make my tooth healthy from all those sweets_.

"YAY Ryuu-chan is the best!"The girl beamed. Somehow all her sad expression she put before vanisheed at all. Thanks to her super acting ability. She didn't received many acting-awards for nothing afterall. Misa then pecked his cheek then dragged the hopeless man. Light stumbled behind them. The room was quite once again...

"I wish I brought my handycam to take a video of them," Aizawa mused. "Young couple is always energetic..."

Soichiro, Mogi, and Matsuda nodded.

"Excuse me," suddenly the big W gothic letter appeared in the main computer screen. "If you want to watch all of those scene again we can watch it on the home theatre in the 19th floor. I will prepare the popcorn..."


End file.
